Waking up
by carterxx
Summary: Sexual themes. Feb 2012. Peter wakes up early one morning, unable to get back to sleep
1. Chapter 1

He rubbed his eyes blearily, feeling disorientated as he began to wake up. Clumsily reaching to check the time, he found it wasn't even six am yet, and lay down again, hoping for another hour or two of sleep. But after a few minutes, still feeling restless, he began to look around the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light.

Beside him Carla was soundly asleep, her hair cascading over the pillow as she lay on her side, her breathing steady. He smiled, remembering how he'd felt at the hotel last month, watching her sleep. That was only the second time they'd spent a whole night together. And now he got to wake up with her every day. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Overcome with emotion, he rested his body against her back, murmuring reassurance as he wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. He knew how much the trial had set her back, but as she slept all her worries seemed gone. She looked serenely beautiful.

Then in her sleep she moaned slightly, just a small sound, but it aroused him instantly. Suddenly wide awake, he became very aware of the feel of her naked body against him, the warmth of her skin, the curve of her breasts.

Lying there, his arms curled tightly around her, all he could think about was how much he wanted her, the pleasure they could give each other. He found himself getting hard, longing for her touch, as his mind filled with thoughts of what they could be doing in the time before the day began.

It was all he could do to stop himself waking her up, but he held back. He loved her so much. How could he disturb her when she seemed this peaceful and happy?

He tried to distract himself by planning his day. The school run, the bookies, the cafe. Just a normal working day. But as she gently moaned again, he found himself imagining the way he'd hold her as he made love to her. The taste of her kisses, the feel of her caresses, all vividly real in his imagination until he opened his eyes.

He backed away to try to calm down, but in her sleep she rolled back towards him, pressing herself against him, sending him wild with lust. He was so aroused, his skin sensitised to the soft sheets, his body aching, longing to be inside her.

He didn't know what to do. If he left the room, he might be able to calm down but he couldn't tear himself away from her warmth, her scent, her touch. They'd had lots of sleep last night. Would it really be so bad to wake her up?

Before he could talk himself out of it, he ran his hand along the curve of her waist, stroking her thighs, smiling as she sighed in pleasure, reaching out to him in her sleep. At least she'd be in a good mood when she woke up.

With growing confidence, he began to kiss her neck, sucking against her soft skin, whispering words of love into her ear. Then as he felt her stirring against him, he stopped, letting her wake up gently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy chapter two and thanks to everyone reviewing- reviews always loved!_

As she slowly woke up, she stifled a yawn, her body stretching in the bed beside him.

"I was just dreaming about you…" she said, her voice slow and lazy.

This wasn't helping him. His mind suddenly filled with all the things he wanted to do to her. The pleasure he could give her if she would just let him.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek, tenderly trailing his fingers along her arm.

"Love you too darlin'" she whispered, her head tilting towards him. "But I also love my beauty sleep…"

"Like you need it." he replied quickly. Even half asleep, she was stunning. God he wanted her so much.

"Yeah yeah" she said, brushing away his compliments as she always did.

She reached back to his shoulder, stroking him gently, her touch unknowingly sensual. Did she realise she was driving him crazy?

"What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"It's 5:45" he said, longing for her to make the first move.

"Far too early" she murmured.

She rested her head against his chest sleepily. As she moved, her leg brushed softly against the tip of his cock. As he suppressed a moan, he couldn't tell if she'd noticed.

Unable to wait any longer, but fearing her rejection, his heart quickening, he said: "Depends what you have in mind though."

He heard her laughing softly.

"Can't imagine what _you_ have in mind…"

Laced with sarcasm, her deep voice was impossibly sexy as she leaned back into him. As her back pressed against his erection, the thrill ran right through his body.

"How long have you been you trying to wake me up?" she said accusingly.

"Only a minute" he admitted, embarrassed even through his arousal. "I woke up ages ago. Then you kept curling up against me in your sleep."

It sounded quite implausible, now he said it out loud.

"So it's my fault then?"

She sounded amused but grumpy, a hint of annoyance at him. He feared the moment had passed before it had even started.

Sighing in frustration, he wondered how she always ran rings around him in arguments. This was a new low though, when she was still half asleep. But he hadn't given up yet.

"Carla.." he pleaded, his lips against the back of her neck, his fingers softly stroking her hip.

Even if she didn't want him now, he would happily kiss her until she fell asleep again. But he ached to be inside her.

"Peter.." she whispered back.

Slowly she moved her hand to his cock, stroking her finger along his length as he moaned at the lightness of her touch.

She squeezed him gently, every nerve in his body on edge as he waited to find out what she'd do next. He realised he was holding his breath.

But he was completely taken by surprise as she grasped him, positioning him against her. With a sudden movement of her hips, she pushed back against him, his cock sliding deep inside her.

The pleasure of her warmth around him was so sudden, so unexpected, he almost couldn't bear it. As he gasped in surprise, she laughed at his reaction.

"What?" She reached her hand back against his hip. "It's what we both wanted isn't it?"

As it dawned on Peter that she'd been teasing him all along, he realised he didn't care. He was inside her, desperate for her and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"You're amazing" he murmured as he kissed her neck softly.

As slowly as possible, he began to move against her. making her feel every inch of his length, making love to her with as much tenderness as he could. All that mattered was Carla, her skin against his, her sighs mixing with his, as they moved together on the rumpled sheets.

He closed his eyes, losing himself in pleasure, overwhelmed with love for her. Reaching over, he took her hand in his, amazed at the connection between them, grateful that he didn't have to hide his feelings any longer.

"Why do we ever sleep when we could be doing this?" he asked, lightly kissing her shoulder-blade.

"Why are you chatting when we could be doing this?" she teased him, rocking her hips against him, his tenderness swiftly turning to lust again.

He buried his face in her neck as he thrust into her again and again, varying his pace, attuned to every change in her breathing in the early morning silence.

Sensing her growing pleasure, he moved his hands to her hips, gripping tightly as he moved harder and faster into her. Her body trembled round him as she came, and as she clenched her hands on his shoulders, he felt himself losing control. Moaning, he held her tightly as he came deep inside her, his emotions intense, his body desperate for her.

As they lay together afterwards, her head nestled into his chest, he brushed the hair back from her forehead. Then he realised what he'd been too distracted to properly notice before.

"So you were dreaming about me then?"

As she nodded, he suddenly had to find out more.

"What about?" he asked insistently, pulling her towards him so he could see the smile on her face.

She giggled, her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I couldn't tell you, you'd be far too shocked."

"Try me"

As he caught her eye, she leaned her forehead against his, keeping him waiting as long as she could.

"Next time you're really fast asleep…" She grinned. "maybe I'll wake _you _up and show you."


End file.
